lawl_toon_brother_location_remade_versionfandomcom-20200213-history
Stingy
On-Screen Appearance Little Yellow Car Stingy drives his car to the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral Special - Mine! Stingy will claim the opponent's random attack to make his normal one stronger. Unlike Scanty & Kneesocks' RURU's, Stingy can claim ANY attack. Even Taunts and Specials (Except Up B). The opponent has a gold light surrounding them as to tell Stingy took their moves. The claimed opponent gets damaged if they try to do the attack Stingy claimed. They get the move back if Stingy gets hit Side Special - My Car Stingy will drive his car. It's a bit slower than Wario's Bike. But if you fall off, Stingy will instantly get out. You can press B to get out of the car if you're not using it. And unlike Wario's Bike, The car will stay in the Background for the rest of the battle. Stingy can get back on only if it's behind him Up Special - The Blue Balloon Stingy will let go of a blue balloon that will float up and pop. Opponents may get carried off with the balloon and the pop does decent knockback. Do it in air for a simple recovery move Down Special - I Caress It Stingy will "Caress" an item and it will be his. Other opponents can't pick it up and it will appear in Stingy's hands if it falls off the stage or disappear. Final Smash - Broken Stoplight Stingy will be in his car. A techno stoplight will start to malfunction and turn off. Stingy will drive away, Only for the stoplight to swing over the top half of the screen. The light will hit all the opponents close to the top half. If he/she gets hit in the middle, It's an instant K.O. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: Help! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ah! Taunts Up: (Sings) All your feelings are mine~ Sd: (Caresses his piggy bank) Dn: (Nods) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: That's what I said. It's Mine! Victory 2: (Wipes a tear of joy as Prince Stingy) Victory 3: (Hanging out with the LazyTown kids, Holding apples) Victory 4: (Against Robbie Rotten) I knew It! Victory 5: (Against Stephanie) How can you protect Sportacus if you can't protect yourself?... Lose/Clap: (Looks down) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Stingy is one of the main characters of the show LazyTown. He is a fancy boy who's greedy, selfish and claims stuff to be his. He even sang a song about it. But sometimes, Stingy can be generous and learn to share. For example, He let Ziggy have one of his toothbrushes when he was teaching him how to brush his teeth Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Kick, Kick, Flip Kick *Dash Attack - Basketball *Forward tilt - Elbow *Up tilt - Folds his arms into wings and jumps while saying "Tweets!" *Down tilt - Kicks both of your feet *Side Smash - This Mailbox *Up Smash - Flips a coin *Down Smash - Kicks a Soccer Ball Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Triangular Sign *F-Air - Baseball Bat *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - You are Mine! *Pummel - Caress *Forward Throw- Not Mine! *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Throws upward *Down Throw - "Cleans Up" Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His attacks are really fast for great combos Cons *His running is awkwardly slow Symbol LazyTown logo Victory Music Kirby Hat Stingy's Hair and Bowtie Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Sports Candy Pawlette Swaps *Default *Ziggy Colors (B) *Stephanie Colors ® *Green Vest (G) *Purple vest (From the Christmas episode and a green screen glitch in the Ziggy's Alien episode) *Fedora (From "Robbie's Dream Team") *Robbie Rotten Colors *Cartoon Stingy (From "Once Upon a Time" or "Story Time") *Stingy from Áfram Latibær 1996 (Go LazyTown 1996) Trivia *He is one of the characters to have a British dub if you choose "UK" in the "Languages" section of the "Options" menu the other characters are Putt-Putt and Thomas the Tank Engine *Stingy is one of the characters to have his Final Smash changed Video Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Anti-Hero Category:LazyTown Category:YouTube Poops Category:Male